Naruto: The Remaining Shadow
by xNaminator
Summary: Please RR! A boy with the dream to be Hokage. A girl with an obsession about an ice block and a boy who lives through hardships by the thought of avenging his clan. Better summary inside.


s0ul3ss-bl00dy-d3vil: This is my first Naruto fanfic! I'm so nervous. Thanks to SasoriPuppet for the beta.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so no suing me!

* * *

Summary: It's a rewritten version of the Naruto anime with pieces added in. A boy with the dream to be Hokage. A girl with an obsession about an ice block and a boy who lives through hardships by the thought of avenging his clan. A girl orphan, that's not weak but not strong, with high potential is adopted into the Hyuuga clan as Neji's younger sister. She and Team 7 set out on a journey to carry on what they desire. Pairings are for you to decide. Sorry if any of the characters were OOC. _

* * *

Chapter One _

"**Naruto!"** was heard all over Kohona.

I blinked after I heard the scream while watching my older brother and my uncle fight.

"Neji nii-san, Hiashi-sama, may I be excused? The academy's about to start." I asked.

"Hn." was the reply Neji nii-san gave me.

"Yes, you may Namiyo." Hiashi answered. I bowed to both of them and left.

* * *

I'll introduce myself. My name is Namiyo Hyuuga. I was adopted at the age of 5 by the Hyuuga clan by Hiashi-sama, my uncle. He said that he saw great potential in me and trained me also so I can be one of the greatest shinobis there is but my brother comes first. I am now 11 years old (skipped a grade to Naruto's class) and currently a student in a ninja academy. 

As I headed to the academy, people were pointing at something, so I looked up to see what was so interesting. I bet my jaw hit the ground when I saw my only friend's doodle marks on the hokages' mountain heads. I rushed to school and sat in an isolated corner that just happened to be behind the Uchiha prodigy.

I personally feel bad for the poor guy, having fan girls squeeze the life out of him by chasing him. All the fan girls were arguing who gets to sit next to him. I mean, it's just Uchiha. What's so special about him? Well, besides the fact he's the only survivor when his brother, Itachi, slaughtered his family and one of the top boys in the class.

The thought makes me shuddered (I remained emotionless because Neji nii-san told me to never show my emotions but hey, I have to show some once in a while.). I mean what if Neji nii-san decides to do the same and try to slaughter the clan? My train of thoughts was stopped when the door opened. In came Iruka-sensei with a well tied-up Naruto.

I sighed. Naruto must have pissed Iruka-sensei off because he instructed us review the art of transformation again even for those who passed already. I slowly walked to the line next to Naruto and started to doze off.

"Haruno Sakura." called Iruka, with a clipboard. I wasn't paying attention until her squeal woke me up.

"Sasuke-kun, did you see that?" squealed a pink-haired girl. I rolled my eyes. She seriously have to keep her voice down (my ears are sensitive), plus she's like one of the two biggest fans of Uchiha. The other would be her old best friend, Ino Yamanaka. After a couple of other people being called, it was my turn.

"Hyuuga Namiyo." he called. I transformed perfectly to the untrained eye, people like Iruka-sensei. If it was to the Hyuuga clan, they'll see all the flaws I have in my transformation. Being a branch member, I don't like to disappoint my clan.

After my turn, it was Naruto's. Boy, did it scar me forever. He used his Sexy no Jutsu, which he told me that he created. He turned into a naked blond, giving Iruka-sensei a nosebleed. Class ended after Iruka-sensei said that the final exams were tomorrow and I waited for Naruto. I then heard he was to wash the graffiti off of the hokage mountain heads.

"Hey Naruto, I'll meet you at Ichiraku for some ramen later. Ok?" I asked. He didn't reply. I turned around to see Iruka-sensei drag him somewhere.

* * *

Deciding to train a little bit before going and that Naruto had to clean up his mess, I went back to the Hyuuga compound. I went to Hiashi-sama who was watching a girl and Neji nii-san were training. 

"Hiashi-sama." I politely said and bowed to him. I marveled at how well the girl was able to keep up with Neji nii-san. Hiashi-sama must have saw.

"Neji, Tenten. Take a break." he said. The two complied. He stood up and motioned me to follow him. We walked over to Neji and the girl with two buns on her head.

"Namiyo, this is Tenten. Tenten, this is Namiyo." he said. I bowed halfway and she did the same. Neji and Hiashi left to start training.Tenten and I talked for a while and became good friends. We sparred a bit. She was really good with weapons and her accuracy was incredible. I threw my kunais and shirukens with great force but my accuracy was okay. She even offered to help me aim better and I happily accepted. I picked up my weapons and left for Ichiraku to meet up with Naruto.

* * *

I entered Ichiraku and ordered miso ramen. By the time my ramen came, Naruto came in with Iruka-sensei. 

"Hey Namiyo." he said.

"Hiyaz (my word for hiya) Naruto, Iruka-sensei." I said, acknowledging their presence. I ate my miso ramen quietly.

"Iruka-sensei, I have a favor to ask." Naruto said.

"Another bowl of ramen?"

"No, can I wear that?" He pointed at the forehead protector. I bet he said no when Naruto suddenly ordered another bowl. I finished my bowl and bid them goodbye. I left and went home to study some more jutsus for the final exams.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up extra early and got to spar with Neji. As usual, he beat me in just seconds. He said that I was improving. Last time, I blinked and lost. 

I just remembered that the academy starts in 20 minutes. I excused myself and walked quickly to the academy.

I entered the classroom and sat in my little isolated corner. I started to close my eyes. Iruka-sensei explained that in the next classroom, we had to create three copies of ourselves to graduate. I took a glance at Naruto, who seemed to be really nervous.

"Hey, you okay there?" I asked. He just nodded. I told him to just stay calm and try his best.

* * *

Everyone except him graduated. He managed to make a passable one and a half dead one. Some started whispering about him, like how could he ever be a shinobi or how he's such a loser. I got pissed and walked up to Naruto. 

"Hey Namiyo..." he said.

"Hiyaz Naruto, how about me treating you to ramen?" I asked. He jumped up and started dragging me to Ichiraku. I sighed, _'If friends are like this, I'm glad I have only one.'_

* * *

Since he was my only friend and was depressed, I let him have a All-You-Can-Eat-Ramen buffet. I stared at him as he finished his 5th bowl. _'Where does all that ramen go?' _I wondered. After he finished eating, we got up and walked around. 

"Hey, Naruto. You're going to be a great shinobi and I'll make sure of it." I encouraged him.

"Thanks Namiyo. I'll become hokage. Believe it!" With that, we went our separate ways.

* * *

s0ul3ss-bl00dy-d3vil: Please review even you don't like it! Tell me what you disliked and I'll try to make it tolerable for you. I'll try my best to answer any questions you may have and I'm accepting suggestions and flames since this is my very first Naruto fanfic. I'm asking for reviewers to think of a bloodline limit from the hidden village of the Shadow for Namiyo. All help is thanked. 


End file.
